The Gods 5 Biggest Secerets
by Athalie9
Summary: What happens when five supposedly ordinary girls find out why the other half of their parents left when they were babies?
1. Intro & Kaitlyn

Characters: Athalie (Pronounced Ath- uh- lie) Daughter of Iris. Appearance- Blue Black Hair, Kaleidoscope like eyes, Pale Skin, 5'8, Age: 13. Warrior, but rash. Holds a dangerous secret that only Cassie knows.  
Chosen Weapon: Sword

Kaitlyn (Pronounced Kate-Lin) Daughter of Poseidon. Appearance- Chocolate Brown Hair, Sea Blue Eyes, Tan Skin, 5'11, Age: 14. Powers over water, can talk to sea creatures and horses,  
Chosen Weapon: Knife

Cassie (Pronounced Cass- E) Daughter of Athena. Appearance- Strawberry Blonde Hair, Obsidian Black Eyes, Tan Skin, 6'0, Age: 14. Intelligent, Warrior, Dubious.  
Chosen Weapon: Bow & Arrow

Helania (Pronounced Hu-Lane-E-Uh) Daughter of Aphrodite. Appearance- White Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Pale Skin, 5'8, Age: 13. Cunning, Can Charm Speak, Stubborn.  
Chosen Weapon: Knife

Arielle (Pronounced Are- E- Ell) Daughter of Poseidon. Appearance- Chocolate Brown Hair, Gray Eyes, Tan Skin, 5'9, Age: 13. Has same abilities as Kaitlin, but way to trusting. Good at archery  
Chosen Weapon: Bow & Arrow

Jasmine (Pronounced Jazz- Men) Daughter of Hecate. Appearance- Brunette Hair w/ Royal Purple Highlight, Amber eyes with flecks of green, Tan Skin, 5'10, Age:13. Magic is her way of protecting herself and her friends. Intelligent, quick tongue, Over Protective.  
Chosen Weapon: Magic

Kaitlin's POV

Hi, I'm Kaitlyn. I have shiny dark brown hair that reaches down to my butt. I look a lot like my BFF, Arielle. We both have butt length dark brown hair, Sea green almond eyes, tan skin & a love for the ocean . The only difference is that I'm 14 and she's 13. But enough about me, lets get to the story of the begininng how our lives started to change forever.

It all started on Sunday. Cassie, Athalie, Helania, Jazmine, Arielle, & I were practicing for our community talent show at my house. Because our favorite song is Royals, we decided to do skit acting out the song. We were on the third "I rule" when the doorbell rang. I paused the music and yelled out "I'll get it!" then raced to the front door with Arielle at my heels. When I opened the door there was a small package addressed to me sitting there. I picked it up. "Open it!" Arielle said, practically jumping on me. Instead of answering, I walked to the middle of the living room, sat down on the couch, snapped twice and waited for everyone to gather around me. When they were all there, I took the piece of shiny opal paper with my name on it and opened it. and in that piece of paper, written in rainbow was the most confusing note I hade ever seen. Yet at the same time, it was the most fasinating. The note stated " Use water and sun to create a rainbow in an emergency. Throw a dracma in." In that package was A single gold coin, and another note that said " Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Call Chiron at camp half-blood." Ugh! I thought. It's just some loser tring to distract us from practicing so they have a better chance at winning. Adgitatied now, I threw the package into my dance bag and didn't give it a single thought until the evil seal attack.


	2. STUPID EVIL SEALS!

Arielle's POV  
Hi, I'm Arielle. My and my Best Friend, Kaitlyn look a lot alike. We look exactly like twins only i'm 13 and she's 14. But let's get to the point.

After Kaitlyn got the weird coins, we went back to dancing. We laughed and chatted, but the atmosphere felt different. Everyone looked more tense, and our laughter seemed forced and preoccupied. My own feet felt heavy, and my heart raced irregularly. Everyone acted like that weren't, but I could tell that they were thinking about the coins, and what the strange note meant. The sleepover just raced by, my own head as thick as my favorite soup, clam chowder. To clouded with questions to think about anything else. But compared to the next days questions, my head was empty the day of the sleepover

The next day was the talent show. When we were warming up, there was a tension between us,  
thick, you could cut through it with a knife. Trying to break the tension, Athalie said " Okay, I KNOW you guys are all thinking about the coin, and that stupid note and all, but we've worked to hard on this dance, to let it go to waste. So we are going to win." like a magic spell, those words got everyone motivated. We started stretching and practicing our aerial, grand jetes, & back handsprings. When they finally called us up, we were ready and determined to win. As I was walking out, Jasmine pulled me aside. "Arielle," She said nervously, Right then I knew this was important, because Jasmine NEVER got nervous. " Can you feel that?" I guess I looked pretty confused, cause she told me what she ment. That feeling someone's watching you. And not the crowd, something more menacing, something evil." I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get a word out, Cassie came and pulled us on stage. Looking at the audience, I put the coins and my conversation with Jasmine in the back of my mind. When the music started, I became one with it. But before we got to the "I rule"'s, a loud screech came through the sky, circling twice then dropping these seals with swords on the ground. The audience ran screaming to the safety of their cars. The seals didn't even acknowledge them, they were focused on me, Athalie, Kaitlyn, Jasmine, Cassie, & Helania. We ran. But instead running straight to the doors, Jasmine grabbed our backpacks, threw them to each of us and yelled out "fOLLOW ME!" and ran to the back of the auditorium. To scared to question, we followed her. When we caught up, I was trying to calm my heart. "it's just like my last dream." I whispered to Cassie fretfully.  
She came me a sympathetic look, then squeezed my shoulder, as if saying, _Calm down. I'm here for you. _I gave her a grateful smile, then turned back to Jasmine, who was  
taking out the bricks one by one. When she pulled out her last brick, she reached into the large hole she had created, grabbed a hand grenade, and threw it at the seals who were coming closer by the second. But instead of killing them like it should have, It only slowed them down for a few seconds. By the time we pulled out the knives that we always carried with us, we were put in sacks and were being dragged of to the stage again. In an act of desperation, I took my gold knife, a gift from my dad before he left me, and plunged it into the arm of one of the seals. The thing exploded into dust on contact. This gave me an idea. I looked at my friends, and gave them a look that said " try it." They each took their knives, and stabbed they seals. The seals howled, then exploded to dust. My friends and I gave each other high fives. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off shortly because one of the things that had brought the seals in swopped down. We got up and turned up to run, but the long skirt, plus her 6 inch heels slowed Helania down. The creature swopped and racked her across the back, causing her to gasp with pain then fall to her knees. We turned all turned around and grabbed Helania. I was sobbing. As we were carrying her out to the dressing rooms, I sob-yelled out a few choice words to the retreating eagle about where I would stick my knife. But killing that thing wasn't the most important thing right then. Getting Helania to the dressing room was. Because the dressing room and the auditorium where on different sides of the community center, we had to run through the seats. For some reason, when we got to one of the piles of dust, Kaitlin let go of Helania's side. I started to ask what she was doing, but she didn't hear me. She was to busy voicing all our thoughts buy kicking the pile of dust and yelling, "STUPID EVIL SEALS!"


	3. Injuries, Magic, & Hectae, OH MY!

Jasmine's POV

When Helania got injured, I pulled Kaitlyn aside. "The coin!" I hissed "It said to use in emergency. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Kaitlyn took the coin out of her bag, used her knife to cut the sink in her bathroom, and opened the curtians. When there was enough light to make a rainbow, she threw the coin in and chanted, "Oh, Iris, goddes of the rainbow, please accept this offering. Call Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The air shimmer for a few seconds and then an image can into focus. "Help us!" I screamed. The image scratched his chin. "Hmm, It seems that these are the children the gods told us to pick up, very well, where are you?" He said. To tired and scared to be angry, I told him. He told our location to a blond girl and a boy with dark brown hair. "Our extraction tem will be with you soon." then he slashed his hand through the rainbow.

Just as we thought Helania was going to die, 3 teenagers shimmered into exinstence. One of the girls rushed over to Helania and started pouring some liquid on her wounds and tried to force some sort of cake in her mouth. The other girl turned to me and said, "3 questions, 1.) What happened 2.) Who are you guys, and 3.) How old are you all?" "She was attacked by this thing, I'm Jasmine That's Helania, the 2 girls who look alike are Kaitlyn & Arielle, and the girl whos eyes look like a kaleidoscopes is Athlie. Me, Athalie, & Helania are 13, Kaitlyn & Cassie are 14. Who are You?"  
The girl sighed."I'm Annabeth, The girl helping your friend Peyton, and this," she gestured to the guy with dark brown hair next to her. "is Percy." I started to say something, but just then, Helania sighed. Peyton stood up. "I managed to close up her wounds, but she'll be out of it for a while. We should get to camp though, because when she wakes up, she may be in some pain. Everyone, stand close together. Kaitlyn, Arielle, Cassie, Jasmine, Athalie, & I all grabbed onto Helania and stood next to the girl named Annaeth. Peyton took some weird powder out of her knapsack said something in greek, then blew it on us. She took the remainder of it and sprinkled it on herself. "excitant" she said.  
Then the strangest thing happened. One minute we were standing in our dressing room, and the next we were standing`in some sort of infirmary. We set Helania down on one of the cots. She sighed blissfully. Annabeth turned to me. "Um, Jasmine, I think we know what cabin to put you in." She handed me a hand mirror.  
Because there, above my head, was the glowing symbole of Hectae.


	4. Camp and Aphrodite

Helania's POV

Hi, I'm Helania. I have white blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm very atractive to most guys. I can get just about anything I want, just by asking for it.I was born in Tennessee but moved to New York when i was 2. I still say y'all and there's one more thing, oh what was it? Oh, yeah! I have a a knack for just about anything.

Getting racked across the back by an evil hawk is not exactly my idea of fun. I woke up in infermory with a sharp pain inbetween my sholder blades. I grimanced, then opened my eyes. There, in front of my face, were my four BFF's each one with either some sort of apple juice, or lemon square.  
Jasmine murmered some sort of prayer in a language i think was greek, then sprinkled powder on my back.  
My pain instintly eased. Cassie looked at her. "What was that?" Jasmine blushed, obviously embarrased.  
"Just a basic healing spell I just learned." I tried to sit up, but was immediently pushed back down.  
"We'll let you up as soon as you eat and drink some ambrosea and necter." Kaitlyn said. I bit into one of the lemon squares. It reminded me of the banana bread I would always get when we went to Starbucks.  
Before I noticed I had eaten the whole square, and felt a million times better. "Okay, now would someone puh-lease explain where in the name of hell are we?" A wave of "you tell her, no you tell her." went through my friends. But before they had to say anything, a girls voice answered my question. "Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for demigods." I turned twoards the voice. There was a blode girl in jeans and an orange shirt standing in the door way. She unsettled me in a way because of her stormy gray eyes and knife strapped to her side. She pointed to Jasmine. "They need you in Hectae's cabin.  
Something about teaching you spells and illusions that could dirve someone mad?" Jasmine gave us an apologetic look then jogged off. She focused her attention on me. Okay Helania, I'm Annabeth, I know that this may be hard to believe, but your a child of the gods. Almost everyone at this camp is, with a few exceptions. You were claimed by Aphrodite a few hours ago. Your friends, Kaitlyn & Arielle,  
are sisters. Their dad is Posiden. Athalie, is a daughter of Iris. Jasmine, is a daughter of Hectae, & Cassie is my sister. We're children of Athena. Now, I understand this my be a lot to take in but-"  
I'm not sure who was more suprised, Annabeth or my fiends. I stood. "Okay I get it. Aphrodite, child of the gods, camp, blah, blah, blah. Would someone please just tell me where my cabin is?" Cassie smiled warmly at me. "5th one on the right. Right next to ours." Kaitlyn tossed me my favorite Michael Kors Duffel bag. "It has your favorite clothes, shoes, and ALL your makeup in it. Well, part of them. There was to much to fit in the duffel, so we put the rest in your cabin trunk." She smiled proudly. I gave her a hug.  
You just think of everything, don't y'all!" I gushed. I took my bag and walked to the door way. I looked over my shoulder and said, "Well? Are y'all coming, or not?" They all stood up and walked over to me.  
"Thanks, Annabeth" I said to the blonde girl. "But I prefer figuring things out on my own. See you later!"  
I walked out. Inhaling the smell of strawberries, I stood a little taller. If there was one person who would fit in at Aphrodite's cabin, It would be me. 


	5. You're Sweet, Seaweed Brain

Annabeth's Pov 


End file.
